plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasebreaker (PvZ2)
:For other uses, see Vasebreaker. Vasebreaker is the first (and so far the only) mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was added in the 2.7.1 update, and six new Vasebreaker levels were added in the 3.4.4 update. Vasebreaker involves breaking open vases to reveal its hidden contents that can be helpful or harmful to the player. The object remains the same: to build a defense to defeat the zombies, albeit carefully as the vases are randomized. The focus of this puzzle is to utilize the player's ability to think critically to formulate a strategy based on the various types of plants given, versus the stage's different types of zombies. Vasebreaker gives more zombies than plants generally, so randomly breaking open too many vases will only increase the likelihood of the player's being overwhelmed or defend each of the five lanes if they lack the resources. Each vase will have either a zombie, a seed packet containing a plant, Plant Food, or 50 sun (Endless levels only) in it. The green vases with a leaf printed on them will always contain plants, which are great at the beginning of levels to plan your defense. In contrast, there are also purple vases with a zombie face printed on them, which will always contain a Gargantuar. Three new Power Ups exclusively for Vasebreaker can be discovered here. To unlock the Vasebreaker Mini-game, the player must finish Ancient Egypt - Day 1. Plant Food can also be first used in Vasebreaker instead of Ancient Egypt - Day 2. Cherry Bomb can also be used in Endless levels. Levels Currently, there are a total of thirteen levels divided into five groups: Vasebreaker Intro, Egyptian Challenge, Pirate Challenge, Western Challenge, and Vasebreaker Endless. As of version 3.4.4, Pirate Challenge and Western Challenge became available. Piñata Party events These levels were referred to as "Eggbreaker" levels and were playable in the form of Piñata Parties during the Springening event. Others were playable in the Summer Nights event. Chinese Vasebreaker This mode is exclusive to Big Wave Beach and Lost City, except in this version it is a Brain Buster in Big Wave Beach and a normal level in Lost City. In Big Wave Beach zombies are level 1 and plants can be higher leveled than the zombies. However, in Lost City all zombies and plants are level 1. Gallery VaseBreaker logo.png|Vasebreaker logo Vasey.PNG|Vasebreaker icon Vasebreaker in pvz2.png|Vasebreaker in trailer VASEBREAKER POWERUPS.png|Power-Ups Faces Vases.png|All types of the vases Vasebreakericon.png|Vasebreaker on the level selection VaseGargPvZ2.png|Vase Gargantuar in Vasebreaker WUT.jpeg|Vasebreaker is back advertisement 10638801 662487223864008 788743101 o.jpg|Vasebreaker Endless Screenshot 2014-08-29-10-01-13.png|Advertisement Imp vasebreaker.jpg|Another advertisement Locked vase.jpg|Locked vase when Vasebreaker Endless is not yet unlocked Screenshot 2015-04-09-00-49-34.png|Easter advertisement ATLASES VASEBREAKERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Vasebreaker's vases' textures and assets Need a Break Ad.jpg|Advertisement after beating a Firebreaker party Trailer Walkthroughs Vasebreaker Intro Vasebreaker Intro Vasebreaker Intro To the Left Vasebreaker Intro Boss Vase Egyptian Challenge Pack Egyptian Challenge One at a Time Egyptian Challenge Freeze 'Em Egyptian Challenge Block and Spike Pirate Challenge Pack 3x3 Spring Rollers Buttery Birdies Western Challenge Pack Split Decision Chicken Skewers The Mine Cart Vasebreaker Endless Vasebreak Endless Wave 1 ~ 15 Vasebreak Endless Wave 16 ~ 20 Vasebreak Endless Wave 21 ~ 25 Eggbreaker Parties 2015 Pinata 24 03 15|March 24, 2015 Pinata 27 03 15|March 27, 2015 Pinata 30 03 15|March 30, 2015 Pinata 2 04 15|April 2, 2015 Pinata 6 04 15|April 6, 2015 Pinata 9 04 15|April 9, 2015 Firebreaker Parties 2015 Pinata 30 07 15|July 30, 2015 Pinata 2 08 15|August 2, 2015 Pinata 5 08 15|August 5, 2015 Pinata 8 08 15|August 8, 2015 Pinata 11 08 15|August 11, 2015 Eggbreaker Parties 2016 Pinata 23 03 16|March 23, 2016 Pinata 25 03 16|March 25, 2016 Pinata 28 03 16|March 28, 2016 Pinata 30 03 16|March 30, 2016 Pinata 2 04 16|April 2, 2016 Pinata 4 04 16|April 4, 2016 Time Twister Pinata 27 05 16|May 27, 2016 Pinata 31 05 16|May 31, 2016 Pinata 3 06 16| June 1, 2016 Firebreaker Parties 2016 Pinata 24 06 16|June 24, 2016 Pinata 27 06 16|June 27, 2016 Pinata 29 06 16|June 29, 2016 Pinata 1 07 16|July 1, 2016 Pinata 4 07 16|July 4, 2016 Pinata 6 07 16|July 6, 2016 Pinata 7 07 16|July 7, 2016 Feastivus Parties 2016 Pinata 31 12 16|December 31, 2016 Pinata 1 01 17|January 01, 2017 Springening Parties 2017 Pinata 10 04 17|April 10, 2017 Pinata 15 04 17|April 15, 2017 Big Wave Beach Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Big Wave Beach - Day 14 Vasebreaker Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Big Wave Beach - Vasebreaker 1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Big Wave Beach - Vasebreaker 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Big Wave Beach - Vasebreaker 3 Lost City Pre-1.8 Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Lost City - Day 16 Vasebreaker Trivia *The vases have cracks in the sequel, unlike the previous game. *When Crazy Dave and Penny introduce the player to Vasebreaker, Crazy Dave references an unused Vasebreaker level from the first game, called Vasebreaker Facebreaker. *As stated by PopCap Games, this will never be officially included as a Brain Buster. Instead, it will be a mini-game which is currently the only one in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **However, the Chinese version of the game has it as a Brain Buster in Big Wave Beach and normal level in Lost City. *Unlike the original Plants vs. Zombies, this version of Vasebreaker has three types of vases, introducing one new vase where in it will always contain a Gargantuar. Plants vs. Zombies also had an image file for a zombie vase, but it was scrapped. *Unlike in the first game, Gargantuars do not smash vases here. Instead, they ignore them altogether. *The Gargantuar in this level is the Vase Gargantuar, not the regular one. So far the Vase Gargantuar is the only new zombie introduced in Vasebreaker. However, the Vase Gargantuar does not do anything different from a normal Gargantuar, apart from having a slower speed and slight difference in appearance. *Most Vasebreaker level names (except for the Endless Zone) give a hint on how to complete the level or what the level is about. *Some of the levels are inspired by the original levels in the Plants vs. Zombies. To the Left is almost identical to the first To the Left, Boss Vase is similar to Ace of Vase, and Block and Spike is inspired by Hokey Pokey. *Unlike the first game, the player does not use a mallet to break the vases. Instead, they are tap-activated. *Music during Vasebreaker in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is Grasswalk in Intro and a remix of Cerebrawl in Egyptian Challenge Pack. *Imp Dragon Zombie and E.M.Peach both appeared in ads for Vasebreaker, but they have yet to appear in the Vasebreaker mini-game itself. *In the 3.4.4 update, all the players who have played the Vasebreaker levels would lose their progress, but previously unlocked Power Ups can still be used and progress for Vasebreaker Endless is saved (although it had to be unlocked again). *Money bags now contain 200 coins in this mode. This feature was added in the 3.4.4 update. *Unlike the original game's Vasebreaker, the player must beat all levels in this mode in order. *In the 3.5.1 update, the Vasebreaker button (as seen from the world selection) was now added in the Zen Garden. Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version)